Fade to Black
by BlackDragon1588
Summary: Before Lilo met Stitch, before the experiments were released, Jumba made his first experiment, a mistake that will come back to reak havoc on the universe...
1. Prologue Before the 'Beginning'

1I don't own Lilo and Stitch, though I do own the world's largest cheese wheel...

Prologue- Before the 'Beginning'.

A pause in time, a whisper in the ear of fate. There is a moment in each of our lives, that we wish we could rewind, a moment we wish to God that we could take it back. There is that one moment that whether we like it or not, will shape the future of everyone, big and small...

Long ago, a mad scientist created his genius experiment, meant to be indestructible. It was meant to cause mass destruction, to destroy the universe. It was meant to do all these things, but it didn't. Calmed by an earth child, it now resides on earth, peacefully living out its days. This particular experiment was a failure, yet in so many ways, a success. A paradox the scientist can only marvel at...

Before that experiment, there was another. A failure in more ways than his younger brother. Bearing the fur of a golden sunrise, it seemed that his only purpose in life was lunch. He was seen as a joke by so many of the others, except a few. His younger brother was his rival for so long, yet as time passed, they slowly molded a rock solid friendship. Two that were so different, would become brothers...

It was before the coming of these two, that fate would whisper life into a being that should never have been. A creature of terrible darkness. In his left hand, he held darkness as a lover, while in his right he choked the light. The scientist would realize what he had done, and sealed the beast away, attempting to lock away the evil forever.

Yet the childish hands of fate are curious, and tend to open locks that are better left locked...

This whisper will plunge a world into darkness, and test the courage and hearts of two completely different beings...

A/N: Yeah, so it's just a short little prologue. It's a story I've kinda been toying with for awhile, and...well ya know, I wanted to write again. Besides, I've hibernated too much from the net, this should get me active again.

I don't know when I'll get a chance to update, with AP English and stuff, I've got a lot on my hands, so be patient, and I'll try to make it worth your while.

PS. Xoverguy, and ReaderPal, glad to see your stories finished so well. Congrats to both of you!

PSS. Oh yeah, and WatsonSword, if you're reading this, which I hope you are, I know the prologue is short and I'm sorry. The stuff will get longer, I just kinda wanted to set the mood with this.


	2. Tides

A/N: Hehe, Watson, that was some comment for such a little beginner! Hehe, yeah I like the whole heavenly good thing versus the evil psycho demon. And I'll explain about the villain later, I don't think it's cliche, though, others may disagree.

A/N/N(lol, it says Ann); Thanks for all the reviews guys, now, on with the tale.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Tides.

The sun glinted down on the dark blue ocean, painting it with its golden rays. It filled the ocean with its glorious light, filling it with the love of heaven. Below the sun sat the tiny Hawaiian isles, floating carelessly in the blue void. The islands rocked back and forth in the caressing wave, and infant in the bosom of the mother. Caressed always beneath the warmth of their eternal father...

It is on one of the smaller islands that the Pelekai household stands. An old home, and most definitely, a strange home. Two young sisters reside there, two Hawaiian natives, two mended hearts that found what they were missing. It is also the residence of three local aliens, one a plump scientist, exiled for his crimes against nature. One with only one eye, and a strange nature of cross dressing, exiled for failing the state. The third, the glue of the family, and the main destructive force that tears the house apart, is a small blue creature. Stronger than any man, or machine, smarter than any computer, he sits watching the waves roll in, hearing their crash and smelling their vapors. Today is the centennial of his new home, and there's going to be a parade...

* * *

Stitch sat at the open window above, feeling the sea breeze wash over him. He let the wet droplets from the ocean entangle themselves in his ocean blue fur, shivering from the chill of the ocean water. He listened to the sounds from town, hammering and shouting, the whirring of engines and the laughter of friends. Stitch smiled, his best friend Lilo was going with him to a parade. It would be his first one since the Checkers incident. The town was celebrating the centennial of Kokau town, and it was promising to be quite the event. 

Behind him the small elevator that ran to his room whirred, and he turned to see Lilo standing behind him. She was a small earth child, barely eight years old. She looked at him with brown doe eyes, and smiled. She walked over to the bed where Stitch rested and stepped up to rest beside her friend. They sat in silence for a moment, neither saying much, just enjoying the view.

Lilo turned to Stitch, and nudging him, said, "Would you hurry up? The ocean'll be there when we get back."

Lilo hopped down from the bed, and walked to the elevator, where she turned once more and said, "Better hurry, we don't want to be late!"

The elevator whirred once more, and Lilo vanished into the opening. Stitch watched her go, and stole one last glance at the ocean, washing up against the land, peaceful and powerful at the same time.

Stitch smiled, and hopped off the bed to join his friend.

Below, Jumba had the intergalactic television blaring. Though he thought no one knew, Jumba was stealing galactic cable, giving the family ten million channels. Stitch had caught on however, and gave Jumba the evil eye for doing such a thing. Jumba caught sight of Stitch, and shrugged saying, "Old habits die hard."

Stitch grinned wryly, and climbing atop the couch, plopped down beside Jumba. Just as he did, an important intergalactic message flared up on the news, showing an impressively decorated sergeant. The sergeant was a large centipede, nearly seven feet tall. Stitch always found humor in the fact that the military was controlled by the oddest of beings.

In the kitchen, Nani was preparing Lilo with a snack for the big event. The parade would last for nearly an hour, and Stitch supposed that Nani wanted Lilo prepared for anything. Stitch listened to them arguing about the snack, and figured he would have a moment to watch T.V..

The sergeant flared up, puffing out his chest and making a strange gurgling noise. He began to speak in an embarrassingly nasally voice.

"The problem on Genon continues. The Dark Hand party is slowly gaining strength, wearing down the Council of Elders slowly. Military placements are stationed all around the capital of the industrial planet. Galactic Forces from the Council, sent by the Grand Council Woman, are positioned for the threat of a possible cout. It is in my opinion that if this Dark Hand problem is not solved now, it will escalate to galactic war."

Jumba sniffed, "Hmph, very unlikely."

A new alien came on the screen, a tall white alien, completely humanoid save for the large black eyes protruding from his head.

This alien had a different topic, "We at Ganymede Research have a solution to the problem. By fusing together the DNA of the fiercest beings in existence, we intend to create the ultimate super soldier. I, as spokesman for our leading CEO, Dr. Journhald, ask you to vote yes on proposition 186-45, as this will lead to a quick end, to everyone's troubles."

The add ended with droll music, and a picture of a small alien child, standing in the middle of mass destruction. Stitch couldn't help but smirk at the over-cliched advertisement. Jumba groaned, and said, "Bah! It will only lead to chaos!"

At that time Lilo ran in the room, carrying a small paper bag. Stitch could smell the odor of carrots and apples, and new that Nani had finally won the war of the snacks. Lilo ran to the couch, and grasped Stitch's claw tightly in her hand, and said, "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

Stitch allowed himself to be pulled out the door, smiling at the tenacity of his little friend.

* * *

Far away from the Pelekai household, another experiment snoozed in a large ship. Lazier than any man, yet holding the capabilities of his one younger cousin. He snored loudly, the walls almost reverberating from the small experiment's thunder. His fur was the gold of sunlight. An open window above his head let in a droplet carried from the ocean, and it came down on him, splashing him gently on the forehead. He woke with a start, shaking his head. He glared at the window, as if it was the window's fault for getting him wet. He reached up and angrily shut the window. 

A large whale-like creature walked in the room, the ground shaking with each thunderous shaking. Captain Gantu, once the scourge of experiments, now turned good, grinned at the damp experiment. And with a thunderous voice as booming as his footsteps, said, "You'd better get your lazy bum up, she's already here."

625 leapt up at those words. And raced to the door, past his huge roommate.

They lived in a huge spaceship, remodeled to be more accommodating. The experiment, code named 625 raced to the door, knowing who it was, his heart thumping in his chest. He reached the door, and calming himself, opened the door. Outside, watching a butterfly float gracefully through the air, stood a small pink experiment. She was the most gorgeous of any of the experiments, and her name was Angel. She stood watching the butterfly float by, enjoying the calm fall breeze as it blew against her fur. She turned as 625 opened the door, and smiled warmly at her friend.

"Bout time sleepy head, you know, I heard you snoring one hundred yards from here."

625 laughed, and smiled right back at her. Angel grinned, and motioned towards town, "Well come on! We're gonna be late! I'll bet Stitch and Lilo are already there!"

Angel turned and hurried down the path leading to town, 625 only hesitated a second before suffering the task of actually exerting himself, and running after her.

* * *

High above the islands, high above the oceans, floating beside the stars in the sky, was a large space cruiser. The ship was a dark crimson, and on the side was painted a large black hand. 

Inside, behind the thick glass of the hull, two figures talked, planned, and devised...

"You're sure it's this one?"

"Yes."

"Why is it not razed to the ground?"

"I do not know sir."

"It makes no matter, they are all weak, save but one. You are sure you can acquire it?"

"How much are you paying me?"

"Seventy-five million carplecks."

"I can acquire it."

From the back of the ship, a beam of light fired off, shooting a pod down towards the ocean of blow. Its target was the small specks floating in the blue void.


End file.
